Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is shown a conventional stand for supporting a saxophone 15. The stand includes a base 11, a post formed on the base 11, an inclined rod 12 formed on the post, a clip 13 attached to the inclined rod 12 and an inverted yoke 14 attached to the inclined rod 12. The clip 13 includes two prongs 16. The bell of the saxophone 15 is clipped with the clip 13. Another portion of the saxophone 15 is supported on the inverted yoke 14. The stand is robust. However, the stand is bulky when it is not in use because it is not collapsible.
Referring to FIG. 3, another conventional stand is shown. The stand includes a tripod 20, a clip 23 and an inverted yoke 30. The tripod 20 includes three legs 26 each including a lower end for contact the ground or a floor, a middle point pivotally connected to a lower ring securely provided around a post 22 and an upper end pivotally connected to an upper ring movably provided around the post 22. A threaded bolt 21 is inserted through the upper ring. The tip of the threaded bolt 21 can be abutted against the post 22 to position the upper ring on the post 22 and hence keep the legs 26 open. The clip 23 includes a U-shaped portion formed on a rod. The U-shaped portion is used to clip the bell of the saxophone 15. The rod is inserted in the post 22. A ferrule and threaded bolt 25 is used to position the rod of the clip 23 on the post 22. A yoke 31 is attached to the inverted yoke 30. A boss 32 is attached to the yoke 31. The yoke 31 is mounted on one of the legs 26 while the boss 32 is disposed in a selected one of three dents 27 made in the leg 26. However, the mounting of the yoke 31 on the leg 26 is not reliable since the insertion of the boss 32 in the dents 27 is not firm.
Referring to FIG. 4, there is shown modification of the stand shown in FIG. 3. The yoke 31 includes two prongs 33 each formed with a tip for insertion in a groove 34 defined in one of the legs 26.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.